


What You Want in Life

by Sohama



Series: Living in Taboos [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And a Surprise for Stiles and John!, But Plot!, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, No Big Monsters (for once), Parent/Child Incest, Settling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohama/pseuds/Sohama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and John are together now and they're happy. Gerard is dead and, for once, things seem to settle down in Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>Sure, Stiles doesn't really hear from the pack for weeks. And it sucks. Big time. But he figures he doesn't have to take the first step. After all, he did help them an awful lot and his relationship with John isn't any of their business.</p>
<p>However, when Isaac asks for Stiles' help with the pack, he goes to help despite himself. What he didn't figure was that Fate was going to be kind to him for once. Fate, somehow, made it possible for him to have the last thing that he could possibly want. The thing he figured he never could have with John.</p>
<p>So he's damn well going to grab this wonderful opportunity. Even if there's going to be a few bumps along the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday

 Today is Stiles’ eighteenth birthday. And, of course, like everything in the teen’s life, it doesn’t go as he planned it.

If the last few months hadn’t happened at all, Stiles would have celebrated this important day with Scott. They probably wouldn’t have done anything too special. Maybe play video games or something and get some beers… But Scott hasn’t even tried to contact Stiles at all since the teen woke up at the hospital a few weeks ago. And anyway, Stiles is pretty sure that his new best friend is Peter. And Peter wouldn’t appreciate playing video games and drinking beers. Stiles is pretty sure.

So that plan wouldn’t have worked. Not that it’s really a problem, because Stiles had another one in mind. Since he started dating John, they haven’t had the time to simply sit down and enjoy each other’s company. What with Gerard being after their lives, they both had been too preoccupied. But this day was the perfect day and chance to finally go on a date.

Wasn’t it? Sure, they can’t be too affectionate in public. But what stops them from going to the movies and going to a nice restaurant?

The Majkowskis. _That’s_ what’s stopping them.

When Stiles woke up this morning, right next to his perfect person in bed, he was ready to convince John that they needed to go out for the day. He had everything planned. But barely five minutes afterwards (at eight thirty in the morning, seriously, who calls this early?), his grandmother called, extra cheerful, to invite (order) Stiles and John to her house for brunch.

It's annoying. Stiles doesn’t want to go. He just wants to ignore the whole world for some time still. But then, like his grandmother said, the whole family will be there. Which means: _you better get your ass here_.

So that’s why they both find themselves at the Majkowkis three hours later.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Stiles mutters as John knocks on the front door.

The older man smirks at his lover, finding the situation, yes, annoying, but funny nonetheless. “They’re your grandparents, kiddo. They love you.”

Stiles huffs but keeps his comments to himself when the door opens to reveal his grandmother.

“Zdzisław!” she exclaims before startling, looking worried. “Oh dear, did you break your arm?”

“Um… yeah,” Stiles answers. “Nothing big. The cast is coming off soon.”

“Thank God,” the woman says before a smile creeps back on her face. She throws her arms around the teen, mindful of the injury. Stiles feels himself suffocate a bit. “Happy birthday dear boy!”

Stiles mumbles a thanks while mourning the fact that he really couldn’t bring his laptop with him like he always does when he goes to his grandparents’ place. It would be incredibly rude since he’s the main attraction this time around.

His grandmother backs away and her smile disappears from her face as she locks her eyes on her other visitor. “John,” she says, her voice neutral.

John doesn’t even try to greet the woman properly, he simply nods at her.

It’s awkward as fuck. Like always, Stiles thinks. But then they get inside and it’s just chaos for a few minutes.

John and Stiles greet all the family members: grandfather, aunts, uncles and cousins. It’s all very loud and it’s frustrating too. Stiles doesn’t feel like shaking the hand of his dumb as shit cousin, Aaron, but he does it and he repeats to everyone that, yes, he did break his arm and, yes, the cast is coming off soon.

God, why couldn’t he have ignored the phone this morning?

His grandmother claps her hands loudly a couple of times to get everyone’s attention. “Well, now that everybody is here, why don’t we go to the kitchen? The brunch is ready!”

Everybody does as she suggests. They all cram themselves, all twelve of them, on the tiny table in the kitchen where the food is already all set out. Stiles assures himself that he’s seating beside John. Honestly, he wouldn’t be able to stand being pressed between two cousins. No. If he has to bump his shoulders and elbows with multiple people, he’s going to make sure that he at least loves one of them.

And, okay, it might give him a reason to snuggle with the man without anyone being the wiser. After all, this is his birthday and he’s going to enjoy this as much as he can.

Everyone starts digging in the dishes at the middle of the table. Stiles fills his plate with tiny sandwiches, small quiches, vegetables and a few strips of bacon. Satisfied with his choices, Stiles can’t help himself but check John’s plate.

The man, of course, took the opportunity to take more greasy food than he usually does under the sharp eye of his lover. He pilled his plate full of bacon, sausages, eggs and buttery bread.

Stiles glares mockingly at John before poking the man in the ribs. “This is totally not healthy,” he whispers to his father.

John simply smirks. “Yes, but then again, I can afford it,” he says as he bites a piece of bacon, all the while keeping his eyes on the teen and… and the comment has a certain leer to it. Nothing big, but just enough that Stiles has to look away or risk looking at John in a way that might seem inappropriate.

So he simply eats, ignoring the man as best as he can. Ignoring the part of him that just wants to drag John away from the family to their own house where he could just kiss his lover as much as he wants.

That means he has to concentrate on the food, food that is honestly totally _great_ , and the awkward silence that fell on the table. Stiles sees his cousins eyeing each other. They have looks of boredom and annoyance on their face, like they didn’t want to come over to celebrate Stiles’ birthday. Not that he doesn’t sympathise with them. Stiles’ plans would have been a thousand times more interesting too.

His grandmother eventually clears her throat, diving to save the brunch, Stiles is sure of it. “So, Zdzisław,” she starts slowly. “How did you break your arm?”

Stiles shrugs his shoulders, knowing his grandmother is just trying to get a conversation going. But he feels like being a little shit. “I infiltrated the principal’s office and as a revenge, he kidnapped me and tortured me for hours,” he answers flippantly.

John chokes on a piece of sausages when almost everyone else roll their eyes at the teen, used to this kind of stupid answer. Stiles pats his lover on the back, finding the situation funny in a dark way.

“School is evil,” Stiles adds, only to put oil on the fire.

John pushes his chair away from the table and Stiles can’t really stop himself. He chuckles lightly.

“You okay?” he asks the older man. John lifts his head to give a glare in Stiles direction, but the effect isn’t as good as it should be what with his bright red face.

“Oh dear,” his grandmother says, which snatches Stiles attention. He sees her giving a worried look to her husband. “But school is very important, Zdzisław. You’re not about to drop out, are you?”

Stiles is honestly a little bewildered by the question. Too bewildered to answer. Which his grandmother takes as a bad sign.

She drops her fork in her plate, looking intently into Stiles eyes after giving one nasty glare at John. Stiles doesn’t like that one bit. “Zdzisław, you have to think about your future. I know you’re still young and you can make some mistakes.” Again, she glares at John who’s still trying to regain his breath. “But you have to think of what you want later in life and what you will have to do to gain those things. Do you want to have a career?”

Stiles doesn’t understand where the fuck this is coming from. But one look from his grandfather and he gets the impression that he should answer or else… “Uh, well, yeah.”

“What do you want to do?” his grandmother asks him immediately, not losing a second.

Stiles just answers, feeling frozen. He doesn’t even notice that John has stopped coughing. “Well, I… I’d like to be a cop,” he says, voicing for the first time his plans for the future.

His grandmother doesn’t seem to like that answer. “Oh… Are you sure? Sweetheart, that’s a very dangerous job. You could get killed! Think about the stress it’s going to put your family under! Your wife and children! You want children don’t you?”

Stiles briefly looks at John, knowing that that won’t ever be a possibility. “Well… yeah, of course I’d want to have kids, but-”

His grandmother doesn’t let him the chance to develop his answer. “And you’re okay with maybe leaving your children with only a mother?”

That woman is trying to guilt him in front of a whole crowd and Stiles doesn’t like it. Aaron looks at Stiles like he’s enjoying the show, just like his other cousins. What’s wrong with these people?

Fortunately, John jumps to his rescue. “Beacon Hills hardly has any violent crimes, so I think Stiles is going to be fine. Besides, he’s top of his class. I’m pretty sure he can have whatever career he wants to have.”

Stiles smiles at the man gratefully before turning to his grandparents. “Yeah. I was just joking about the school. I’m totally a nerd.”

Aaron scoffs while his grandmother looks relieved. “Oh thank God. I was scared for a second. I thought you were… making a big mistake,” she says, her voice heavy with meaning.

Of course, Stiles doesn’t like what she implies, that his mother had one huge slip-up by having him. What better way to feel loved on your eighteen birthday than by being told that you are the biggest error of your mom’s life?

“Are you saying I’m a mistake?” he asks despite the warning hand John puts on his knee.

His grandmother gets this constipated expression on her face, clearly stating what she thinks. “Well…”

And that’s when chaos comes back. Everyone has something to say on the issue and it gets them all in a bad mood. What a way to celebrate. Stiles officially hates his eighteenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the show is on the road once again! I know I said I was going to take only two weeks before starting the sequel, but... I got carried away. Reading. And working. And stuff. But Stiles and John are back! I might not update as fast as I used to, but then I think I'll be able to give you guys a good story. I felt that I didn't have enough of Stiles and John together in the first part, so I'm going to focus on them this time. So fluff, but I promise, no MINDLESS fluff. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Serious Conversation in the Jeep

Stiles is particularly unhappy as he drives back home some time later. The Majkowskis all jumped in the conversation about how much of a fuck-up Claudia, Stiles and John all were. Which is nice. Really nice to hear on your eighteenth birthday. Don’t you just like to hear that you were raised wrong and that your parents clearly just couldn’t have been thinking right by actually _having_ you?

“Breathe, Stiles,” John says as he gently grips the younger man’s knee.

Stiles forces himself to do as asked. He breathes deeply and, slowly, he feels his hands loosening on the wheel. He sighs, still a bit frustrated.

“Fuck… This is the worst birthday ever,” he complains, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. “I hope you know that. If my grandparents EVER try to celebrate my birthday again we tell them that we have PLANS that we just can’t change.”

John chuckles softly and Stiles just doesn’t understand where the humor can possibly be in this situation.

“I don’t know how you can laugh,” Stiles says even if there’s a small smile creeping up on his face. John has this effect on him. Which is good he thinks. “You have to be made of iron or something to not react even a tiny bit to what they say about us.”

“It comes with the job, kiddo,” John tells the younger man a bit sadly. He squeezes Stiles’ knee gently, offering some comfort. “You’ll have to work on your temper if you want to be a cop too.”

Stiles’ face twists into a grimace at the thought, just as he makes a turn on their road. “Yeah, I guess I can’t just explode, huh…”

John chuckles once more before silence falls in the Jeep. It makes Stiles cringe. It is not an easy silence like he’s used to have with his lover. It’s tense an he swears he can hear what John is thinking.

Thankfully, the man isn’t the type to hold his questions to himself, which soothes Stiles’ nerves. Seriously, he would probably die of curiosity if John kept his every thought to himself.

“So… are you sure you want to be a cop?” the man eventually asks as Stiles parks the car in front of their house.

The teen shuts down the engine but doesn’t make a move to leave the vehicle. He can sense that this is going to be a serious conversation and, by the way John is looking at him, they are not going to move inside until the man gets his answers. Which is probably a smart move. Stiles, if you give him too much time, tends to start over-thinking everything.

So he simply gives his partner what he wants. “Well… yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

John frowns slightly. “Why? I know you’re curious by nature, which is a good trait to have for this job, but with… you know… the pack and Gerard… I guess I just thought that you would want to get a calmer job. Maybe even leave some of it behind?”

Stiles takes this in as he absently plays with his keys. He takes a moment to think properly. Because these questions? They’re actually good ones, even if they’re worded a bit differently to what John means. What the man really wanted to ask is: why _isn’t_ Stiles running away from it all? Why not study in biology or something, take John and move away from Beacon Hills?

Initially, Stiles helped the pack because he kind of felt guilty. It’s his fault that Scott got bitten in the first place and he felt bad about it. For a short while. Then, his reason for helping changed. He did so to protect John once he saw that things were starting to get dangerous.

But now? There’s no pack to help. Everything is peaceful and will, hopefully, stay that way though Stiles isn’t holding his breath. So why?

“I guess…” Stiles starts slowly. “I guess that I just really want to help some people. I get the feeling that, with what I know, I could actually do a lot of good. And…”

John waits for his son to continue but Stiles seems to be stuck there. The man shifts a bit in his chair to face the teen properly. He also takes Stiles’ hands in his own, lending some strength. “And?” he gently prods.

Stiles lips twitch in a way that says he appreciates the gesture but that the subject is too serious to really smile. “And… After everything that I’ve done,” he says tightly, thinking about Kate and Gerard, both lying dead at his feet, blood everywhere. “It’s not that I regret what I did, you know. It’s just that… I feel like I can’t stop _now_. What would it mean to take someone’s life if I don’t protect people? I feel like I _need_ to do something. To… maybe justify. And all that crap.”

John nods, understanding where Stiles is coming from but not really liking the second reason. “Yeah, but you could be a doctor and help people too. Save many lives”

Stiles makes a face at his lover. “Can you seriously imagine me working in a hospital?”

John laughs at that. He knows some part of Stiles will always hate hospitals since it reminds the teen of his mom’s death, which really isn’t funny at all. No, the funny factor resides in the fact that Stiles would go nuts sitting in front of a desk all day consulting patients. He’d have to be a surgeon or something. But then, the kid is such a klutz, it probably wouldn’t end well.

“Okay, kiddo, you might have a point.”

Stiles truly smiles this time. “Exactly. So I’m going to be a cop.”

John sighs. “I still don’t like it, but I can’t really tell you what to do, can I?”

Stiles’ smile turns cheeky and John has his answer right there. “Nope! Not that I’ll immediately jump on the job right away though. I want to go to university and study criminology first, so I’m not going to be on the field for a good few years.”

“And hopefully you’ll think about this properly,” John can’t help himself but add.

It makes Stiles laugh. “I’ll have time for it, that’s for sure. Don’t worry.”

John nods his head, satisfied, when something else Stiles mentioned earlier comes back to his mind. His expression must change because Stiles’ mirth disappears from his eyes and he leans forward, holding the man’s hands firmly.

“What? What’s wrong?” he asks rapidly.

John shakes his head, feeling this conversation is going to be as bad as the one he tried to have with Stiles a few years back about the birds and the bees. Embarrassing as hell, but necessary. There truly isn’t any way around it.

He clears his throat, jumping into the subject. “Nothing’s wrong. Just… you mentioned… earlier… that…”

“Holly Christ on a Pogo!” Stiles suddenly says when he sees that John is stuck. “Just get it out of your system, whatever it is that you have to say!”

John makes a face, knowing there’s no way to enter the subject gracefully. “Oh dear,” he mutters before getting on with it. “You mentioned earlier that you wanted to have… kids.”

Stiles blinks at his lover. He hadn’t expected that. Not at all. He’d figured that was one subject they wouldn’t ever talk about. Or, at least, they wouldn’t talk about it for a good few years. But then, when his grandmother pokes her nose… she tends to dig up some stupid gold mines like that sometimes.

“Uh… yeah,” he answers truthfully, if a bit uncomfortably. This, he muses, is worse than the birds and the bees talk they had. Because there are _implications_ and… and… what does _John_ think about that? “But it’s not like we could have any. We’d have to adopt and I’m pretty sure that we wouldn’t be considered suitable parents. If… you know… you wanted to have kids. Too. With me. Which you probably don’t.”

“Uh,” is John’s clever comeback. What can he say at that? “I guess that… I never really thought about that… I mean, Claudia had you and…”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, trying to hide how uneasy he feels. “And? Been there done that?” he asks. Somehow it would be shitty if John says yes to that.

Fortunately, the man makes a grimace, like he doesn’t like the sound of it either. “Well… no. I just… Fuck,” he ends lamely as he hangs his head in defeat. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say here. “I don’t have an answer, kiddo.”

Stiles takes pity on the man. He leans a bit more forward, running his hands on John’s arms in comfort before quietly saying, “it’s just complicated?”

John sighs, relieved. That’s exactly it. “Yeah. I think… if we weren’t related… it’s probably something I would want eventually too, but… it’s complicated and I don’t want to think too much about it, honestly,” he says, a bit surprised by his own candor. “Sorry for dumping this on you when I brought the subject first. I just needed us to be-”

“-on the same page?” Stiles ends the sentence with a smirk, feeling the end of the awkward conversation.

“Yep,” John says.

“Perfect. Now that the most Embarrassing Talk is done, seriously, I’m _super_ happy it’s done, can we maybe go inside?” Stiles asks, acting a bit silly. “I, for one, just turned eighteen years old and I feel that we should celebrate my birthday _plenty_. This means some movies, popcorn at the very least, and kisses. The last item of my incredible list can, sadly, _not_ be performed as of right now because Mrs. Rogers has been watching us for the last ten minutes and the expression on her face suggests that she’s really curious about what’s going on in here.”

John groans, partly because Stiles amuses him, though he doesn’t want to admit it, and partly because he finds his neighbour quite annoying. He doesn’t even need to turn around to know where Mrs. Rogers is very probably standing (in front of the window in her kitchen).

“Yeah, we should head inside,” he agrees.


	3. Appearance of the Pack

The rest of the day is awesome. They watch a movie (no superheroes this time), eat popcorn, cook some incredible food and eat their fill. The morning sure was horrible, but this? Hanging with John is just so easy and right. It feels good to Stiles. Really good. Honestly, if he could simply live with John in a bubble, he would do it.

But reality is a bitch.

Stiles and John are on the couch. They were supposed to start a TV series, which they did. But the show turned out to be so ridiculous that they lost interest. Instead, Stiles started nuzzling his lover’s neck and it might have escalated from there…

Both of their shirts are off. Their hands are roaming on each others body and they’re kissing like there’s no tomorrow when the doorbell rings.

John rapidly pulls away and Stiles groans.

“Whoever that is is getting their ass kicked,” the teen threatens darkly.

John chuckles but quickly stands up from the couch to retrieve his shirt. “Well then I better be the one to answer the door, huh?”

Stiles nods as John puts on his shirt and leaves the living room. The teen sighs, knowing that the mood is kind of broken. If it’s Mrs. Rogers at the door, asking John’s help to find her terrible dog (again), he swears he’s going to take the animal to Deaton and insert a tracking device in its skin.

He gets pulled out of his evil planning when he hears John call out his name. Quickly, Stiles takes his shirt from the floor and pulls it on before heading towards the entry. As soon as he joins John, who is standing quite stiffly, he recognizes Isaac.

What the heck?

Stiles puts his uninjured hand in his pocket, trying to look as casual as possible. Inside though, he isn’t so comfortable. He’s close to freaking out actually. Something is happening. It’s the only reason why the pack would be contacting him.

“Hey, Isaac!” he says, feigning the happiness. “What’s going on, man?”

Isaac looks like he doesn’t really want to be there. He tries hard not to look at John or Stiles, which indicates that he knows what they were doing and it makes him uncomfortable, but at least he doesn’t seem distressed. That’s good, right? “Well… okay, first off, I have to tell you that Derek kind of… ordered Peter not to contact you…”

Stiles feels something ease in him. He has been wondering why the heck Peter hasn’t shown his face. But if the Alpha ordered Peter to keep his distance… then there’s nothing the werewolf could have done. This just means that Derek is a fucking dickbag.

“Okay…” Stiles says slowly.

Isaac takes a deep breath, as if to compose himself, but his face scrunches up discreetly in disgust. Stiles knows it’s because the werewolf can smell their previous activities. And the reaction is a bit infuriating.

But they all act like there isn’t an elephant in the room.

“So yeah… but we kind of have a situation?” Isaac adds awkwardly. “There’s this girl that appeared a few days ago and she kind of looks like a hunter? She’s trying to get Derek to leave the apartment and… well you know Derek…”

Stiles has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Of course he knows Derek. It isn’t that difficult to imagine what’s going on in fact. The guy is probably hiding (not that the Alpha would call it that) in his apartment with most of his pack, not even trying to understand what’s going on. It’s just ridiculous. So ridiculous in fact that Stiles hears John huff beside him, evidently coming to the same conclusion.

“I get the picture,” Stiles says, forcing a smile down.

Isaac finally looks at the teen in the eyes. “Look, dude… I know that we don’t deserve your help or anything. Derek and Scott especially are huge jerks about… well… you know… But Peter refuses to cooperate with the Alpha until he can see you and Derek has way too much pride to actually admit that he doesn’t have a clue about what to do. So… please… can you help us?”

And then, damn, Isaac does the puppy eyes. Stiles, as delighted as he is to know that Peter is actually standing up for him, doesn’t really want to help the rest of the pack. Not only are Derek and Scott fucking assholes, but he never really… talked or hanged out with Erica, Boyd or Isaac. He doesn’t _know_ them, so why risk his life for them? Because, if we’re totally honest with one another, what are the chances that this won’t be harmful in any way?

Stiles looks at John, partly to avoid Isaac’s pleading gaze, partly because he wants his lover’s opinion. John doesn’t say anything as he watches the teen. He doesn’t need to. He simply raises an eyebrow, as if to say: well, I would help if I were you. Of course John would think so. Stiles’ shoulders slump down in defeat, hating how completely good the older man is and how it affects him.

… Okay, ‘hating’ is a strong word. Stiles could never hate anything about John. In fact, he’s pretty sure that if John weren’t in his life, he would turn into… into… into a Peter. Yep. He’d be cynical and cruel. But kind and gentle John is rubbing off on him.

So Stiles sighs and accepts his fate. “Fine,” he tells Isaac as he rubs the back of his neck, already feeling some tension. “I’ll come and help you.”

He moves to take his keys, but Isaac quickly steps in front of Stiles. “Um!” the werewolf says, a bit of panic in his eyes.

“What?”

Isaac looks uncomfortable as he steps back. He seems to find the floor particularly interesting as he answers. “Could you… I don’t want to insult you, seriously… But… just to keep things as civil and polite as possible… It… might be a good idea to take a… shower?”

Stiles definitely finds this insulting. He’s sure Scott doesn’t take a shower right after making-out with Allison and he’s sure it doesn’t bother the other werewolves because that’s just part of their lives. But _he_ has to remove any proof of making out?

… Though he does understand. He’s just being a little shit.

“Fine,” he repeats with a bit of a growl this time. He turns around and grabs John’s hand before pulling him towards the bathroom. There’s no way he’s going to Derek’s apartment all alone. “Let’s go make ourselves presentable.”

John, bless the man, doesn’t even question Stiles. He just follows the teen upstairs so that they can both wash away the _unpleasant_ scents. And if Isaac squeaks like a mouse, ill at ease, well Stiles doesn’t care one bit.


	4. Stranger

As Stiles drags John up the stairs, there’s a part of him, the childish one, that wants to continue making out with John. Just a little bit, to make Isaac squirm some more. Or, heck, they could have shower sex. Stiles has a very vivid fantasy about shower sex with John that he will have to make reality eventually.

But, even if he physically could with the damn cast, John would never willingly have sex when there’s a guest in the house. Of that, Stiles is very sure.

They both enter the bathroom together and Stiles starts taking his clothes off. John freezes and looks at the teen, his face a mix of frustration and exasperation.

“Stiles,” he says, his voice full of warning.

But Stiles doesn’t stop undressing. “Come on!” he pleads. “I’m not going to try anything. Promise.”

John pauses at that. Still, he looks at the ground in the general direction of the entry where Isaac is most probably waiting.

“I just…” Stiles starts as he throws his pants on the floor. “Fuck. This is our house and I want to take a shower with you. Plus, if you help me, it’ll take less time to shower and then we’ll be at Derek’s place faster and then we’ll be home faster. Really, there isn’t any downside to this scenario.”

John rolls his eyes once Stiles is done rambling. “Sure, kiddo. And you’re not pushing this because there’s a werewolf downstairs you’re trying to disturb.”

Stiles isn’t too sure about how to answer this question. It sounds like a trap. So he stalls by helping John take his shirt off. John lets Stiles do as he pleases, but his gaze is unwavering, still firmly on the teen. Stiles caves just as he unbuttons John’s jeans.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles admits. “I’m kind of having fun making Isaac squirm. But. _Honestly_. How is this even a problem?” he asks, pushing the jeans and the underwear down. He gets a nice view of John dick, but he ignores his own arousal. “I feel like-”

John huffs a small laugh. “Alright, kiddo. Let’s just get it over.”

Stiles smiles before kissing John. He keeps it chaste, barely even tasting the man’s skin. He doesn’t want John to change his mind after all.

***

The ride to Derek’s apartment takes ten minutes. But. It sure feels like an eternity. Isaac came on foot, so they all have to pile up together in Stiles’ blue Jeep, which is pure torture. The only one that seems unaffected is John. He’s there, sitting in the passenger seat, looking as cool as a cucumber. It makes Stiles fall just a bit more in love with John. Damn, is that man hot when he’s so composed!

Stiles, on the other hand, is a fidgety mess. He keeps changing the radio station, tapping his fingers on the wheel and looking at the werewolf in his backseat through his rearview mirror… And Isaac. The bastard is leaning as far away from the couple as possible. Seriously. It’s not like they have a fucking disease!

Stiles is about to change the station, _again_ , when John stops the teen with his hand. Stiles throws a quick glance at the man, who is still looking out the window, and lowers his arm. John doesn’t let go of Stiles’ hand, linking their fingers together instead.

Even though the cast is in the way, the action makes Stiles’ heart beat a bit faster and he soon settles down. He completely stops twitching. Doesn’t even feel the compulsion to look back at Isaac.

Suddenly, time seems to gain back its natural flow and, soon, Stiles enters the parking lot to Derek’s place. He barely has the time to stop the car that Isaac is out of the vehicle. He walks to Stiles’ window and makes sure to discreetly point at the small park on the opposite side of the road.

“There, you see the girl sitting on the bench?” he asks as he drops his arm. Stiles nods, noticing the lone figure of a young woman. Or is it a teenager? He can’t tell, she’s too far away. “She’s been there for, like, five days now. She even called Derek on his own cellphone. But anyway. If you, uh… would like to come upstairs?”

“Yeah… sure,” Stiles accepts reluctantly.

“Great!” Isaac says with fake enthusiasm before quickly jogging to the apartment’s entrance, leaving Stiles and John behind.

Stiles sighs before looking at John. The man seems to be a tad annoyed but then he jerks his chin in the girl’s direction.

“I think we should go and talk to her first,” he says slowly.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, a bit uncertain. Don’t get him wrong. He thinks John is right. After all, it’s not like going to see Derek first will help. The bastard is just going to growl annoyingly to hide the fact that he doesn’t understand what’s happening and try to stop Stiles from talking to the girl. Which is just stupid. They need to make contact at some point with the stranger.

At the same time… Stiles is sure, like Isaac said, that the woman is a hunter. Why else would she be there, trying to talk to Derek while being this cautious? Stiles honestly doesn’t care for an encore. Being tortured once was enough.

John seems to understand what is going through his lover’s mind because he squeezes Stiles’ fingers reassuringly. “Yes. Whatever this is all about, she’s alone and in a very public place. I don’t think there’s anything to worry about. She’s probably there only to relay a message.”

Stiles breathes as he stares at the woman who’s sitting all alone on a bench. She’s holding a book in her lap, pretending to read, but she clearly has an eye out on her surroundings. Mainly, the car in which Stiles and John are still sitting.

“We don’t _have_ to do this, kiddo. It’s not your job,” John eventually says when Stiles hesitates too much.

Stiles turns to face his lover. He smiles fondly at the concerned expression on John’s face. “You’re sweet, baby. But I want to do this. For Peter. I’m sure he’s close to committing suicide by now, with the pack being so incompetent.”

John doesn’t say a thing for a while, then grumbles lowly. “I wouldn’t blame him…”

Stiles huffs a laugh. “Okay! Let’s do this! Hopefully this one isn’t as crazy as Gerard,” he says as he opens his door. He steps out of the Jeep and waits until John joins him. The older man discreetly steps closer to Stiles and grabs the teen by the waist.

“I’ll be right beside you,” he assures Stiles before letting go.

Stiles smiles once more at John, feeling more confident. This is very different from when he kept everything about werewolves a secret from John. Now, he has the man as backup and it makes him feel safe.

And. Anyway. It’s not like things are about to turn bad. But. Well. If it somehow _does_ … John has his gun.

They make their way to the park, crossing the road. As they draw closer, the girl, a teenager Stiles notices, has stopped pretending to read her book. Instead, she looks at the both of them, suspicion in her eyes. She really is pretty, Stiles sees, with her tanned skin, deep chocolate hair and bright blue eyes. But the effect isn’t as striking as it could be. Not with how terribly tired she looks.

Stiles has a million scenarios flitting through his mind, all of them about the girl, when his skin buzzes suddenly, ten feet away from the stranger. He looks down and notices the ring of mountain ash surrounding the girl. The magic isn’t very strong, meaning she really is only a normal human. Just trying to protect herself.

“Stop,” the girl suddenly says when she sees that Stiles and John have easily breached her barrier. She’s all tense.

The two men immediately complies. Stiles puts his uninjured hand in his pocket, fidgeting awkwardly. How is he supposed to start that conversation?

“You’re humans? And you’re members of the Hale pack?” the girl asks cautiously.

Stiles shrugs while John stays very vigilant. “We’re not… pack members exactly. But we help each other often,” Stiles tells her.

The girl scrutinises the two men for two very uncomfortable minutes. She must see something to reassure her because she visibly relaxes her stance. “And you can help me contact them?”

She seems a tad desperate. It makes Stiles frown. Even John grows a bit more concerned, taking a step closer to his lover.

“It depends on what you want,” Stiles edges.

The girl stares at the two, her gaze very grave. “I’m asking for sanctuary,” she announces fervently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for more! A bit late, sorry!
> 
> Anyway! Did you like this chapter? The plot line will get clearer in the next update. If anyone has any suggestion, I'm all ear! And I'm also thinking about spicing up Stiles and John's sex life (without it being center in this story), so if there's anything you would like to read, tell me!


	5. Explanations

“Sanctuary?” Stiles repeats dumbly. This is the weirdest thing he has ever heard. Unless… “Aren’t you a hunter?” he asks.

The girl’s lips purse together. “ _Yes_.”

Stiles feels even more confused. Why the heck would a hunter seek sanctuary in a pack of werewolves? And… honestly. Sanctuary? Who even asks for this nowadays? It’s like they’re back in the Middle Ages.

“So you’re a hunter,” Stiles says, hoping that repeating the information will help him understand. “And you’re asking sanctuary. From a pack of werewolves.”

John sighs, though Stiles detects fondness in the exasperation. The girl rolls her eyes like she thinks Stiles is daft. “Yes! I have my reasons, alright?”

“Mind telling us what they are?” John asks calmly.

The girl tenses even more, her eyes full of suspicion once more as she inspects the older man. “I do mind actually. This is between Hale and me.”

Stiles turns slightly to look at John, not sure where to go from there. John simply lifts an eyebrow at the teen, the gesture full of meaning. Stiles understands that by taking his eyes off of the girl, John doesn’t think she’s dangerous. That’s enough reassurance for Stiles.

“Okay! Well! Guess we’re going to meet the pack then!” the teen says full of fake enthusiasm. Then a thought crosses his mind. “You’re not… armed, right?”

The girl rolls her eyes as she pulls a small bag from her pocket. Stiles feels the small tinge of magic and immediately knows what is in it. “I only have a bit of mountain ash and it’s _only_ to protect me if things go wrong. I don’t have any gun.”

Stiles nods. “Well, then. Follow me,” he says as he turns away from the girl. John walks right beside him as they head towards the apartment block. Stiles feels reassured when his fingers brush against his lover’s. He’s not too eager to meet Scott and Derek again. Isaac is also irritating.

“So…” the girl starts slowly as she walks behind the two men. “The Hale pack. Are they good?”

Stiles and John both stop at the end of the park to let a car pass before crossing the road.

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles answers a bit distractedly as he remembers every time the pack wasn’t really there for him. But Stiles is sure this isn’t what she’s really asking him. “I mean… they’re not monsters. They’re normal people. With pointy teeth. And claws that sprout out sometimes.”

“And they follow the law?” the girl pushes.

Stiles looks over his shoulder to better see her. The girl seems so determined and definitely uneasy. Stiles wonders, again, why she is here. Why she’s being so secretive about it too, because, obviously, she doesn’t want anyone else to know that she’s trying to meet with a pack of werewolves. “They follow the code,” Stiles affirms, turning back to look where he is going.

The little group climbs up the stairs to Derek’s apartment. Stiles is the one to knock at the door, only to hear a wild snarl on the other side. It makes the girl fidget with the book she’s still holding in her hands and John gets this angry look on his face.

Stiles discreetly takes John’s hand in his before looking at the girl. He smiles even though he feels like swearing at the door. “This is nothing against you. Derek just doesn’t like it when I go against his orders.”

“Like anyone could make you do what they want,” John mumbles under his breath. It makes Stiles smile at him.

They hear a shout before the door finally opens. The three of them come face to face with Peter who seems to be a cross between relieved and harassed.

“Stiles,” Peter breathes out, sounding like a drowning man taking his first gulp of air. “Oh, Stiles, thank _God_ you’re here. About time you came to this madhouse!”

Peter barrels towards Stiles, taking the teen into a hug. Stiles would have fallen down from the force of it if it weren’t for John’s hand holding him up.

“Um?” Stiles is surprised at how affectionate Peter is being and he isn’t the only one. The girl beside him has eyes as big as saucers and John isn’t letting go of Stiles, not used to seeing Peter act… well, like someone who isn’t an asshole. “What are you doing?”

Peter doesn’t answer. Instead, he vigorously rubs his cheek against every part of Stiles he can easily access while still hugging the young man. Stiles is frozen but slowly comes to understand that this has to be a werewolf thing. He’s not too sure what it’s all about, but heck. Peter is the kind of guy that stays dignified at all times and the man also has very good control over his own person. So this has to be a big deal, right?

Stiles hugs Peter back a bit awkwardly. It seems to calm the man.

“Get off of him, Peter!” Derek eventually yells at his uncle as he appears in the entry. His face is set in a profound scowl, the kind that leaves wrinkles behind, which makes Stiles roll his eyes.

Peter backs away after taking a big gulping breath near Stiles’ neck. It then clicks in the teen’s mind. Peter was scenting him like he would any pack member.

Peter clears his throat, like nothing unusual even happened. “Good to see you, Stiles,” Peter says in a more normal tone of voice. “I _would_ have visited you, but my nephew has this awful tendency to think with his ass when you’re concerned.”

Stiles has to smirk as Derek growls his annoyance. “Enough!” the alpha orders everyone before glaring at John. It’s easy to see the disgust on his face, but John isn’t fazed in the least. After a few seconds of staring, Derek’s gaze finally falls on Stiles. “The fuck do you think you’re doing, taking that girl up here? There’s a reason why I kept the pack away from her.”

Stiles already feels like bashing his head against the wall. This is going to be painful, he knows.

“Why?” John asks smoothly, earning everyone’s attention. “Have you heard of her?” He points at the girl with a jerk of his head.

Derek doesn’t answer. But Peter does.

“Nope. Never seen her or heard of her. She just called and asked to meet us. She was very polite in fact.”

Derek glares at his uncle, like he was betrayed, before turning to face John. “Yeah, fine. She didn’t do anything to for us to be worried about and I don’t want to give her the chance to either.”

Stiles sighs and Peter slumps dramatically.

“Damn it, nephew!” Peter shouts, aggravation clear in his voice. “Will you _ever_ get over yourself?”

Derek makes a bitch face before turning away from the small group, heading back inside the apartment. He leaves the door wide open, however, and the permission to enter is clear.

Stiles breathes out and shares a look with John. The man has infinite patience, Stiles knows, but John looks like he wouldn’t mind strangling a werewolf right now. Still, the man gives his lover a small encouraging smile.

“All right, let’s go,” Peter says with a sarcastic smile as he leads the three humans inside.

Stiles and John stick close to each other, the girl not far behind, as they walk through the small entry to the living room where they find the whole pack waiting. Erica and Boyd are sharing a loveseat together, their fingers intertwined. Scott is fuming on the couch, right beside a nervous Isaac who keeps pulling threads out of the cushion he’s holding. Derek is pacing like an angry, tormented beast. Jackson is also there, surprisingly part of the pack now, slouching in a chair with a look of utter boredom on his face and a cellphone in his hand.

All eyes are on them the second Stiles, John and the girl enter the room and the silence that follows is tense. Until Jackson sighs loudly.

“Let’s just get this shit over, yeah?” the jock says with a sneer. “I’d like to go back home before the month is over.”

And then he turns back to his cellphone, as if he’d done all the contribution he could do. Stiles would roll his eyes at Jackson, the jock is so useless after all, but he can’t find any fault with the reasoning. He does want to go back home and just relax with John.

“Yeah, how about that?” Stiles says before gesturing to the girl standing half behind him. “She’s asking for sanctuary.”

Derek growls warningly at the girl, his eyes flashing red for a brief second. Stiles is impressed when the girl gulps, but takes a step forward with her chin held high. “Why?” Derek asks aggressively.

Peter shakes his head before the girl can answer. “No, no, no. Nephew. Come on. We can be more civilised than this. How about the nice miss presents herself and her situation?”

The question is asked gently and politely, but there’s an edge of iron underneath it. It’s clear that Peter doesn’t trust the girl any. He’s even wary of her and who wouldn’t be with his history?

The girl straightens up some. “My name is Kelly Webster and I come from a family of hunters,” she says, not bothering to beat around the bushes.

The reaction is instantaneous. Every werewolf in the room tenses, some even bristle.

Kelly doesn’t give them the time to think more about the statement she just gave that confirmed who they thought she was. “We follow the code and _only_ hunt those that deserve it. Mostly, we’ve hunted omegas,” she tells them, her voice clear. “We’ve heard about your small pack however after what went down with Gerard Argent. And, well. Good riddance. Honestly. I’ve met the man once and he was a fucking nightmare.”

John huffs a small laugh, though there’s no humor in it. Stiles automatically steps closer to the man, their arms brushing against each other, in an attempt to comfort the man.

“And?” Scott presses, worry and aggression warring in his voice.

Kelly takes a deep breath as if to steady herself. “And, you’re the only good pack of werewolves I’ve heard about. See, I’ve… made a big mistake,” she says, biting her lips, her eyes full of despair.

Jackson, the asshole, snorts. “The fuck. We’re not cleaning up after you.”

“Let her finish,” Peter admonishes with a roll of his eyes. He gives a quick glance full of exasperation at Stiles and Stiles has to stop himself from grinning. Somehow, he can easily understand what Peter is thinking, that Derek sure is bad at choosing new pack members.

Kelly’s face turns slightly red in embarrassment, but she pushes through. “Yeah, well. There was a guy in my class that got turned into a werewolf by an omega. We killed the omega, not knowing that he’d bitten the guy. And… well… I don’t know. I guess all the signs were there, but I kind of ignored it, ‘cause… well… you know. I had a huge crush on him.”

The poor girl seems mortified. But seeing as no one is cutting her off, she continues her story. “Anyway. There was a party at some point and he was there and we were flirting. One thing lead to another and we kind of… slept together. Figured out quickly afterwards that he was an ass and that he was a werewolf, so… yeah. We linked a few deaths around town to him and had to off him.”

Stiles can’t help himself but wince in sympathy. Christ. That is terrible.

“But then…” the girl’s voice is strangled and she can’t keep her eyes away from the floor. “A few weeks later, I kind of realise that… yeah… well, he got me pregnant.”

Silence meets that statement, everyone apprehensive of what’s coming next.

“And I made some research,” Kelly adds, talking faster then before, as if to be sure that no one is going to throw her out before she said everything she has to say. “The baby is almost sure to be a werewolf. The chances are, like, more than 80% sure. And I’ve read some horror stories about abortion with werewolf babies. Apparently, it’s only possible with wolfsbane and I _don’t_ want to poison myself to death, thank you very much.”

Derek has this suspicious look in his eyes once Kelly is done talking. Still, he doesn’t say anything. Peter is the one to ask the question that’s on everyone’s mind.

“So… why did you come here?”

Kelly finally looks up at the pack, the desperation even clearer in her expression than before. “I can’t keep the baby! I wouldn’t know what to do with a werewolf, first of all. And I don’t _want_ a kid! I’m just fifteen, my dad is going to murder me if he finds out!” The words rush out of her mouth before she forces herself to calm down. “I… I came here because you’re the only good pack I’ve heard about. And I…”

“You what?” Stiles prods when Kelly seems to be stuck.

The girl breathes out before standing straight, defiant, her eyes set on Derek. “I want you to adopt the baby.”


	6. No decisions

Stiles has never heard anything as ridiculous as that idea. He tries to picture Derek with a baby on his hip and… and… Yep. It’s just weird. Worse. The baby would probably die a very painful death. Either because Derek would forget to feed the baby or the Alpha would grow tired of the cries and then shake the kid until he stopped making noises.

Death. Imminent death is awaiting this baby.

Derek must be of the same opinion because his face makes this weird panicked grimace. “Oh no, no! No! I’m not taking your kid!”

Kelly… well. She doesn’t crumple into hysteric sobs, but it’s clear she’s near her limit. Poor kid. She has to be stressed out of her mind. Trying to find the best way to handle this awful situation, finally getting in touch with a reluctant pack only to be told no?

“Well then someone else in your pack!” Kelly pleads as she gestures at Erica and Boyd. “You can’t all be single. Surely there’s a couple in your pack that could take in a baby?”

Boyd visibly leans as far back as he can on the loveseat, his face as blank as always, while Erica bristles. “No way! We’re not even out of school yet!”

Kelly growls in frustration, sounding an awful lot like a werewolf at that moment, before pointing at Peter. “Or you! I don’t… it doesn’t matter if the kid doesn’t have two parents! The pack… the pack will take care of the baby. You can share custody all between yourselves, right?”

Derek walks up to Kelly, puffing his chest. He stands right in her face and glares at her threateningly. “We don’t want it! Get lost,” he hisses at the girl.

Before Kelly can answer or plead some more, Scott speaks up. “But, like…” he starts and Kelly ignores Derek to look at the Beta, hope in her eyes. “I mean… Allison and I…”

Stiles has to stop Scott before he finishes this sentence. Because it doesn’t make any more sense than Derek taking the kid in.

“You and Allison?” Stiles scoffs at the werewolf. This is utterly ridiculous. “Are you two together right now?”

Scott’s jaw twitches in agitation.

Yeah, figures the guy is fantasizing about kids and a happy relationship without thinking about his situation realistically. Stiles feels like hitting his head on the wall. “Dude. You’re not even dating Allison and you’re thinking about raising the kid _with_ her?”

Scott snarls at Stiles before standing up from the couch. “You don’t know what’s going on between Allison and me!”

Derek growls at his Beta. “Scott. Let go.”

Of course, Scott and Stiles ignore the Alpha.

“Enlighten me then!” Stiles taunts his ex-best friend. “Because things have to be going _really_ well if you’re thinking of having kids with her!”

John lightly touches his lover on the back. “Stiles,” he warns quietly, knowing this won’t end well.

Stiles feels a tiny bit bad. But there’s a large portion of him that hates how Scott has been treating him for more than a year now and it seems he just can’t control himself. Especially since Scott just explodes.

“Fuck you!” Scott yells. “Allison and I are just on a break! By the time the baby is born, everything will be fine!”

Jackson manages to loudly roll his eyes but doesn’t say anything. Not that he needs to. Everyone has to be thinking the same thing: that Scott sure isn’t ready to take care of a baby in any way.

“And what makes you so sure that she wants a kid?” Stiles asks, taking mean pleasure in destroying arguments Scott might bring up.

“She wants kids,” Scott states assuredly.

“Now?” Stiles asks, disbelieving. “Allison Argent wants a werewolf kid at eighteen?”

Scott scoffs loudly with an ugly scowl on his face. “So, what? Are you going to propose yourself then?” He taunts Stiles, his tone full of mean sarcasm and his eyes cold as ice.

Stiles tightens his jaw in anger as a painful sensation, like a vicious stab, explodes in his heart. Because he has thought about it. Rarely. Very rarely (in moments of weakness). About John and him. And a kid. But it has always been a ridiculous fantasy, something that could never become true.

A dreadful silence takes place as Stiles bleeds out in hurt. Derek stares hard at the two ex-best friends, his expression devoid of any emotions. Isaac tries to make himself as small as possible, uncomfortable. Erica and Boyd seem morbidly fascinated by the situation. Peter is shaking his head in exasperation and Jackson, of course, is still ignoring everything. Kelly is the only one that doesn’t know what is going on and she seems lost.

Then, Stiles feels a surge of hate coming from the pit of his stomach. Okay, _fine_ , his relationship with John is weird and fucked up. FINE! But _fuck_! Why can’t they get a break? Why can’t they have allies, other than Peter? Stiles has helped the pack through _everyfuckingthing_. Why can’t they help him? He doesn’t expect them to be okay with his relationship with John and to be happy for him. But they could stop working against him, that’s for sure!

So he opens his mouth, ready to defend his relationship even though he knows this is one battle he won’t ever win. But then John moves his hand from Stiles’ back to the young man’s neck, squeezing reassuringly. Stiles shuts his mouth with a click and turns his head to look at his lover.

The look in John’s eyes is clear. It’s like Stiles can hear every thought running in John’s mind. From _kiddo, stop acting like an idiot_ , to _I know were you’re going with this and we can’t, kiddo, be rational_. And Stiles, his hands shaking, is asking, pleading with his eyes. _Please John, please, please, please_.

“Stiles,” John warns quietly, barely audible.

“John,” Stiles says, just as softly.

A few seconds pass before John’s shoulders slump, a weary sigh escaping the man’s mouth. Stiles suddenly breathes a little easier. He knows he hasn’t won this. John isn’t going to just give in like that. But they will… discuss it. And talking about it is the best compromise he can get at this point.

Stiles squares his shoulders, gathering himself, before facing a curious Kelly. He smiles, though it feels completely fake on his face. “Well. Clearly, we won’t be able to make a decision today. How about we all go home- you can come with us if you don’t have anywhere to stay- and we can all think things over?”

Kelly hesitates, her eyes lingering on Scott, the only werewolf willing to take her baby. She tries to take a step forward, but then Derek stands between the two, making it clear that he wants her to leave his Beta alone. Everyone is tense until Stiles puts a careful arm around the girl’s back, gently pulling her towards the entrance with John right behind him.

“See you later, Peter!” Stiles says before leaving the apartment.

“Bye, Stiles!” comes the happy reply. “See you soon!”

It makes Stiles grin slightly, his negative emotions finally starting to leave him as they walk back to the Jeep.

“Uh… I’ll just go fetch my bag behind the bushes in the park and…” Kelly’s voice is tiny and her eyes stay on the ground. “Are you sure I can stay with you?”

John steps closer to the girl without crowding her too much. He waits a second for her to lift her head and look at him. Then he smiles reassuringly. “It really isn’t any problem. In fact, I insist. I’m not going to leave a kid all alone in the street, all right? Taking care of people in this town is my job.”

Kelly tenses a bit. “You mean… are you a cop?”

John and Stiles share a quick glance. “Yes,” the man answers.

The girl takes an unconscious step back, making Stiles’ arm fall from her shoulders. “You’re not going to call my family, are you? They really, really can’t know…”

John inhales slowly. He hates what he’s going to say, because this situation is similar to how Stiles tried to keep a whole world hidden from him. He’s so glad to now know what Stiles is facing and be able to help him. He wouldn’t have it any other way. But… he can see how Kelly’s family might be prejudiced against werewolves. How they could do something horrible against the baby that’s growing in her belly.

“I’m not going to call your family or alert them if you don’t want me to,” John promises. He also promises himself that he’s going to find some way for Kelly to maybe contact her family in a safe, anonymous way for her to reassure them of her safety. Because they have to be scared and worried for her.

Kelly nods her head before stifling a yawn. “Okay… I believe you. I’ll go fetch my bag and then… I’d like to sleep a bit. I haven’t been able to sleep in a while…”

John and Stiles watch as the girl crosses the road to the park. They don’t need to talk to know that they’re getting into another weird adventure.


	7. Decision

Once Stiles, John and Kelly enter the Stilinski residence after a short car ride, the couple barely has the time to show Stiles' old room to Kelly before the girl slumps into the bed, falling asleep instantly.

John gently closes the door before turning to look at Stiles. Their day, so far, has been... full, to say the least. They had the brunch with Claudia's family and then they had this situation with Kelly and the pack... He knows that it's barely eight o'clock, but it feels like it's four in the morning with how tired he is. And yet, he knows that the day isn't over still. For one thing, they have to eat and then... well, he has to talk with Stiles.

“So...” the young man starts slowly, clearly not knowing what to say. “Um... what should we do?”

John takes Stiles’ hand in his, grateful for the contact. “We could eat something. Is an egg sandwich alright with you?”

Stiles nods with a small smile and they both walk down the stairs to the kitchen. John goes to the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs, the butter, cheese and some cold cuts. Meanwhile, Stiles disappears in the living room, coming back a few seconds later with two used glass and a dirty bowl that once contained popcorn.

“How about you, uh, wash the dishes and I make the sandwiches?” Stiles asks quietly.

John leaves the ingredient on the counter. “Good idea,” he says, just as softly. John is completely off his game, he realises. Normally he would have stepped in before Stiles had to say anything, considering the young man still has his cast. But… fuck… He can’t think straight.

Stiles melts the butter in a pan before cracking the eggs. He fries them as he listens to John filling the sink with soapy water and then washing the dishes. The familiar sound is soothing; however, he can’t help but feel apprehensive. He knows they have to talk and he’s not expecting to win this. It’s kind of silly anyway. And dangerous. Honestly, what is he expecting? They’d have to fake papers and then what if they get caught? John could lose his job. And, and, what the fuck would they write on the birth certificate? The kid would be known as Stiles’ sibling or John’s grandchild and that’s the same kind of secret Stiles has had to live with all his life and he doesn’t wish this on anyone, especially not a kid that is supposed to be _his_. How could they possibly make this work?

Stiles gets wrenched out of his thoughts when he feels a slightly damp hand settle on his neck. He takes a deep stuttering breath before turning and hugging John.

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” the man asks quietly as he gently rubs his lover’s back.

Stiles takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with John’s familiar scent. It calms him down. He sighs as he answers. “I’m tired of wanting what I can’t have,” he admits.

John feels his heart break at this revelation. Of course, Stiles has never had it easy. John knows that the young man has only ever wanted one thing and it’s to have a normal life. But then there was their special family situation, Stiles and John being in love and the supernatural world springing in on the teen… John can understand Stiles is annoyed with this new obstacle.

“Let’s eat, then we’ll talk.”

Stiles nods and turns back to the oven. The food didn’t burn while his attention was elsewhere thankfully. He assembles the sandwiches with the cheese and cold cuts, puts them in plates and then they sit down at the kitchen table. They eat in silence for some time. Stiles is really only nibbling at his food, dreading the conversation that will follow.

Unfortunately for the young man, John doesn’t wait for Stiles to finish his sandwich to start talking.

“So… you want the baby,” John states plainly for this conversation so be as clear as possible.

Stiles drops his food back in his plate, not feeling too hungry anymore. He’s tired. “Well… yeah. I mean, I told you I’d like to have kids someday. But I didn’t think I’d ever be able to have any… not if I’m with you anyway. And I’m not letting you go now that I have you.”

“But you think we could have _this_ kid,” John says what he thinks is on Stiles’ mind.

The young man hesitates, his eyes fixed on John. Eventually, he nods. And then he shakes his head, frustrated. John waits a bit, hoping Stiles will elaborate. When he doesn’t, John places his hand on top of Stiles’ which makes him sigh, longing and resignation clear in his gaze.

“Maybe. I guess. I don’t know,” Stiles quickly says, evidently unsure. “I think that, if we were to have one, this baby is definitely the best opportunity that we could have. But. Like. I want you to want this too. I’m not going to act like mom did and force you into this, ‘cause, you know, that was kind of crazy and I kind of want to have something a bit more normal. Not that it would really be normal with a werewolf baby, incestuous parents and fake papers. Fuck those papers by the way. I don’t know how we could possibly do this, but still. Sort of normal.”

John brings Stiles’ hand to his mouth, hoping the gesture will distract the young man from his rambling. Fortunately, it does.

“Okay, kiddo, okay. If we forget about all of this, the papers, our situation and the fact that the baby is going to be a werewolf… Would you still want it? Are you ready now? You’re just eighteen, still so young. What about University? You’ll be able to finish high school, of course, but didn’t you want to study in criminology?” John asks as he lets his hand drop back on Stiles’.

Stiles’ jaw tightens and he takes a breath, thinking seriously before answering. “I think that this is an important opportunity we have here. One that won’t present itself again later. So… let’s say that you do want a kid too… I’d be willing to compromise. More than willing. Sure, it’s early and I might not be able to go to University, but… it would be worth it. I can find another way to study in criminology. Maybe in college or on online courses. But family? I can’t skip over that.”

John takes a few seconds to simply take in Stiles’ calm and serious face. He feels a burst of love for this incredibly mature and assured young man. “Okay. I understand.”

Stiles smiles softly before lacing his fingers with John’s. He appreciates how they can discuss and be on the same page so easily. But, now that Stiles’ intentions are clear, it is time to know what John thinks. “And what about you?” he asks. “If we do this… you need to want it too. You need to be there and to participate in our family life. If you don’t want a kid, it’s fine. It really is. We’ll just help Kelly so that she can find another friendly pack and then we’ll just… you know… go back to how things were.”

John nods, but he knows that, though Stiles says it’s fine, he still would be sad if John told him no. Oh, he wouldn’t blame his lover, but he would be… down. For a while.

“Let me think on it,” John simply says.

“Alright,” Stiles whispers softly without any hint of judgement. They stay silent for a bit, comfortable after this emotional talk.

“How about we go sleep?” John eventually asks.

And so they go to bed after having put all the dishes away. Once they enter the bedroom, the easy mood between the two shifts for something more hungry and desperate. Without any word shared, they take off their clothes and it isn’t long until John finds himself face first on the mattress with Stiles’ fingers inside of him, working him open.

Oddly, it’s as Stiles finally sinks his cock into him that John finally knows the answer to the question. He’s simply lying there, legs spread, ass tilted up. He can feel Stiles’ fervor and John has to stifle his moans because he doesn’t want to wake Kelly, sleeping a few rooms away.

Stiles leaves open-mouthed kisses on the older man’s neck and he grips John’s hip with his uninjured hand, as if he can force them to be even closer. John feels like his about to fall apart in pleasure. When Stiles thrusts a particularly good jab to his prostate, a sound escapes John’s mouth.

 “Shh, baby, shh,” Stiles whispers against his cheek as he continues moving, going even faster as if spurred on by the noise.

It’s hard to keep silent and John then gets this fantasy where they have to be quiet because their kid, a little girl maybe, is sleeping not far away. This little girl that would be as smart as Stiles or perhaps wise like John. She would have this habit to crawl in their bed in the morning just so that she could have hugs and feel loved.

John feels warm inside and he doesn’t understand how it’s possible for a him to hold this much depth of emotion for this endearing young man on top of him.

“I love you,” he gasps out, unable to contain himself. He has to get some of the warmth out.

Stiles, in response, sounds like he sobs once before reaching for John’s cock. He tugs four, five times before John spills, shuddering in pleasure. Stiles follows not long afterwards.

They lay in a heap of limbs, regaining their breath. Stiles kisses John on the shoulder. “I love you, too,” he says quietly.

John finds Stiles’ hand with his and laces their fingers together. He hesitates a second before opening his mouth. He… likes the idea of a child. Well. He liked it as they had sex. Was it enough to be a hundred percent sure? Is he ready for this? He doesn’t think anyone is ever truly ready. So, taking a leap of faith, he makes his decision. “Okay,” he tells his lover.

Stiles hums questioningly, brain still slow from his orgasm.

“Okay,” John repeats. “I… I think we should have this baby. If it’s with you, then I do want a kid. I also think it will be worth it.”

“Oh shit,” Stiles murmurs, his voice strangled with emotions, before hugging John. It hurts with the cast, but neither of them complains. “I love you,” Stiles assures his lover. However, they both know that those three little words don’t do justice to the depth of their love.


	8. Breaking the News

Stiles barely sleeps that night, he’s so excited. Thankfully, John is out like a light and so Stiles’ gentle petting doesn’t wake the man up. Gosh… How can this be true? John actually accepted… But then, even with how overjoyed he feels, there’s still a tiny part of Stiles that is a bit scared. After all, John said that he would think about it only to agree barely half an hour later. What could possibly make the man choose so fast?

Well, Stiles isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. And, anyway, John isn’t the type to look back on his decisions once they’re made. So, the only thing Stiles can do at this point is make sure that John doesn’t have any regret. That means trying to figure a shitload of things like a nursery, how to keep a good contact with the pack (the baby will need to belong after all) and the fucking papers he’s dreading so much.

Stiles dozes on and off the entire night, having dreams about John, a baby and him in various scenarios. Every time he wakes, he smiles at the man in his arms and then he adds elements to his mental list of _Things to Plan for Baby_.

At six AM, however, Stiles hears noise from the corridor. Knowing that Kelly went to sleep quite early, he isn’t too surprised. Carefully, Stiles extricates himself from John and he quickly puts on a pair of cotton pants and an old shirt from when John was at the police academy.

He opens the door of his room only to see a slightly green Kelly as she keeps a hand on her mouth, swallowing repeatedly. Stiles immediately points to the bathroom, his eyes big as saucers. Kelly nods to him in thanks as she runs to the room. Stiles follows hesitantly, not sure if she wants some help or not. He knows that he likes it when someone is there as he’s puking his guts out and, well, it doesn’t look like Kelly has had a lot of help.

Stiles parks himself at the bathroom’s entrance, close enough to be of assistance if needed, but far enough that he isn’t invading Kelly’s space. He waits as the girl coughs up bile, making Stiles’ hair stand up. He hates the sound of someone throwing up. It reminds him of the sick people from when his mom was dying at the hospital. He pushes the memory away.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asks when Kelly seems to have stopped throwing up.

“It’s so disgusting,” Kelly moans pitifully into the toilet bowl. Stiles grimaces in sympathy before leaving the girl alone to go and fetch a glass of water in the kitchen. He then quickly climbs back up the stairs, to the bathroom. Kelly has puked once more in his absence but her cheeks have gained a healthier color. Stiles crouches next to the girl and presents her the glass of water as an offering. Kelly spits a few times in the toilet before accepting the water, drinking it enthusiastically.

“Thanks,” she says as she hands back the glass.

“No prob,” Stiles tells her with an encouraging smile though he’s still cautious. He flushes the toilet once the smell of the vomit hits his nose. “Do you think you’re going to be okay now?”

“Hmm… probably,” Kelly says. “I think I’m hungry now.”

Stiles hesitates for a tiny second. He doesn’t want Kelly to throw up on the ground. He knows it wouldn’t be the end of the world, that he would just have to clean it up, but he’s pretty sure that he would make a bigger mess of things. “Okay. Lets just, you know, take the trash can with us. Because, well, we don’t want any accident. And then you can wait in the kitchen while I make breakfast. Is that good?”

Kelly nods and her stomach grumbles, so Stiles takes this as a good sign. He takes the trash can and he helps the girl up before they make their way downstairs to the kitchen. Stiles pulls out a chair for Kelly to sit down and she does so with a small roll of her eyes as he hands her the trash can, which she leaves on the ground. Stiles doesn’t feel insulted though. He can’t, not with how relieved she seems to be even if she tries to look exasperated.

“What would you like for breakfast?” he asks. “We have…” he starts as he opens the refrigerator, “eggs and fake bacon.”

“Fake bacon?” Kelly repeats, suspiciously.

“Yep,” Stiles answers absent-mindedly. “It’s made from turkey and has a lot less fat. If I let John loose, he eats way too much greasy food. I make him compromise.”

“Huh…” Kelly hums quietly.

Of course, it makes Stiles curious. When people make that sound, it’s because they’re often making connections in their mind. And, often, it’s beneficial to know what they’re thinking. Stiles turns around after having closed the door to face Kelly. “What?”

She shrugs, looking straight into the young man’s eyes. “Well, I thought yesterday that you were related to John, because of your age gap and because you kind of have this familiar air? But I was wrong. You’re actually dating, aren’t you?”

Stiles feels his heart skip a beat, scared as a thought finally crosses his mind. The crisis is averted now because Kelly has made her own conclusions. But what if someone tells her the truth? Will she be okay with giving her child to them?

“Yeah, we are,” Stiles says calmly as he opens the cupboards. His eyes are still on the girl however.

Kelly nods, as if this answers all of her questions. “That’s why the pack kind of… mistrusts you?”

Honestly, if Kelly is going to make up the whole scenario by herself, Stiles is fine with that. “Yup,” he affirms.

Kelly tilts her head. “But the Alpha clearly has a thing for you. It’s evident with how often he makes those sad eyes at you, so… this isn’t about the gay thing. Age gap?”

Stiles shudders in disgust at the mention of Derek having feelings for him. And, well, maybe he hangs on to that part of the sentence to avoid talking about the real reason why the pack doesn’t like him. “Ugh! Don’t _say_ that!”

“Say what?” Kelly asks, confused.

Stiles rummages inside the cupboard, pulling out the bag of bread and some strawberry jam. “Derek having… you know.”

This makes Kelly smile. “Feelings? For you?” she teases. “I would be all over that. I bet he’s the kind that’s very protective.”

Stiles shudders once more as he puts four slices of bread in the toaster. “Oh God, no. Never, ever going to happen.”

“Why not?” Kelly asks excitedly. “He’s really hot!”

Stiles takes a second to look at the girl, disbelieving. “Have you met him? He frowns all the time for a reason: because he’s a sad sack. He growls at everyone all the time and he’s a damn tyrant that doesn’t think about people’s feelings. He’s _annoying_.”

Kelly huffs a laugh. “Still doesn’t change the fact that he’s got a great body.”

Stiles rolls his eyes as he takes plates out. “John is way more handsome,” he says decisively. “And his personality is as beautiful as the package.”

Kelly giggles like a little kid and Stiles notice how much more relaxed she seems to be compared to yesterday. It makes him smile a bit. They stay silent as Stiles puts the toast into the plates and as he slathers jam on them. Kelly thanks him as he puts the toasts in front of her. He sits down right beside the girl as they eat.

“So… what are we going to do today?” Kelly eventually asks nervously, the easy mood completely gone.

Stiles thinks for a second. She probably expects to visit Derek and the rest once again to try and convince them or to find another pack that would be more willing to take in her baby. But, well, the plans have definitely changed.

“How far along are you?” Stiles asks instead of answering.

Kelly makes this pinched face, slightly annoyed that the young man isn’t answering to her. “Four months,” she says despite her frustration. She gets treated like this all the time anyway.

“And have you visited a doctor or something?” Stiles enquires.

Kelly’s shoulders sag a bit. “Of course not. I couldn’t do that. My parents would have known then. It was hard enough hiding my morning sickness to them, I wasn’t going to be careless.”

Stiles nods comprehensively. “Okay, then. I think that should be the first thing we do,” he says just as John finally appears down the stairs. Stiles smiles immediately and Kelly turns around. The man seems still slow and sluggish from sleep. “Hey, baby. Slept well?”

John’s eyes briefly go to Kelly, judging her easy reaction, before focusing on Stiles. He walks towards the young man and then hugs him. “Yeah,” he mumbles.

It makes Stiles smile even wider. It’s not every morning that John wakes up this adorable and clingy. “I haven’t made coffee yet,” he warns the man.

John grumbles a bit, but Stiles hears the affection in the sound, so he kisses the closest piece of skin that he finds; John’s arm. The man lets go of Stiles, after having reciprocated a kiss to the young man’s head, and then walks to the coffee maker.

Kelly makes a face before whispering to Stiles. “You’re right. Fuck Derek. I bet he’s insufferable in the morning.”

Stiles laughs out loud at that. He only calms down once John joins them at the table, a mug of coffee in hand.

“Okay, so,” Stiles starts, ready to break the news now that John is there. “Kelly. We… would like to adopt the baby.”

The statement freezes the girl on the spot. “What?” she asks, her voice wobbly.

Stiles throws a glance in John’s way to see that the man is very much aware now. “We understand that the situation is very complex and we want to help you,” John says gently. “We both want a kid, but it would be tricky for us to go through the normal means because of our situation. Stiles and I agreed that this a very good opportunity.”

Kelly sniffs hard, but there isn’t a single tear that falls down her cheeks. “Oh my God, thank you! Thank you! Of course, this is perfect!”

Stiles and John smile at the girl. Inside, however, they are slightly worried and relieved at the same time. Kelly, after all, didn’t question anything. She’s just giving this child to almost perfect strangers, glad to give up any trouble the situation could bring her otherwise. Fortunately, this kid is going to land in the couple’s loving arms.

“It really is a pleasure,” Stiles assures her.

Kelly still hugs them both before taking her seat once again. Seeing that she has calmed down some, John turns to Stiles. “We should probably bring Kelly to the hospital to run some tests.” The man turns to the teenage girl. “I’m guessing you haven’t been able to make any?”

Stiles answers instead of Kelly. “No, she hasn’t.” Kelly figures she should be annoyed that Stiles and John are taking over, but, honestly, she’s just glad this is out of her hand. She has been stressed out of her mind for about three months now after all. More if she includes the episode with the baby’s daddy.

“I’m hesitant to go to a hospital, however,” Stiles continues. “I mean… they could trace her, right?”

John nods reluctantly.

“I think that, knowing the baby is most likely going to be a werewolf, we should visit Deaton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days. I don't know. I'm on fire!
> 
> Just wanted to say that I want to portray Kelly as a strong teen. She definitely has seen a lot of things and it has made her tough. However, she's still pretty young and in over her head at this point. She needs to become more mature and she defnitely isn't ready for a kid. That's why she's going to lean on Stiles and John; she needs someone else to take the reins on this part of her life (definitely not the rest though). I still have to work on their relationship and how the characters will work together, but... yep. I'll be careful to show how independant she can be in other parts of this story.
> 
> Guess I wanted to say this because I've had my eyes opened recently. I have this class this semester on cinema, genre and sexuality and it has been pointed out how useless female characters are often made to be in movies (especially in classic Hollywood movies). So... yeah... If Kelly is leaning on Stiles and John, it's not because she's useless, but because we all need help at some point in our lives.


	9. The Ecography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta'd by the lovely lavenderlotion, to which I'm really grateful! Thank you so much!

Stiles is very excited about getting Kelly to an echography or… or… whatever test pregnant woman need to do so that they’re sure the baby is fine. However, he’s not stocked about seeing Deaton again.

Stiles has to admit that Deaton is a very useful person and they definitely would be dead at this point if the veterinarian hadn’t been there when Gerard was still alive. His help, at the very least, saved Stiles’ life, to which Stiles is very grateful. It doesn’t change the fact that Deaton is a creepy motherfucker that never, ever gives answers and Stiles _hates_ that.

Still. Echography. Stiles is going to see his baby. Maybe. Most probably. He’s so excited that he’s barely able to keep his energy in.

John actually has to sit him down at some point, though the man has a smirk on his face. “Sit down, kiddo,” John kindly says as he pushes his lover on the couch in the living room. “At the pace you’re going, you’ll hit something and hurt yourself.”

“Sorry,” Stiles says automatically. He grips John’s hands so that the man can’t go away. “I’m just really excited.”

John’s smile turns tender. He brings his hands up so that he can cup Stiles’ face and he leans down, putting a sweet kiss on his lover’s lips. The moment lingers a bit before John finally leans back to look into Stiles’ eyes. “That’s fine.”

John sits down besides Stiles and they both lean against the other. They don’t talk, just listen to the sounds Kelly is making upstairs as she shuffles from Stiles’ old room to the bathroom. They hear the shower being turned on.

“Have you called Dr. Deaton?” John asks eventually.

Stiles sighs. “No.”

John waits a beat. “Maybe you should?”

God, Stiles doesn’t want to talk to the veterinarian. He’s also a hundred percent sure that Deaton won’t have any problem if they just show up. The man always has time for anything that is supernatural after all. But at the same time… he understands that having a kid means being responsible and getting appointments and stuff. Plus, Stiles is still unsure about how much John really wants a kid and he’s not going to let the man do most of the work for this baby. Stiles feels like he still has to sell the idea to his lover.

“Yeah, I should,” Stiles agrees and he gets his cellphone out of his pocket. He looks into his contacts until he finds Deaton’s number. He dials after having turned up the volume and waits patiently until the veterinarian answers.

“Dr. Deaton, how can I help you?” the man greets.

Stiles clears his throat as he shifts on the couch. “Uh… hi. It’s Stiles.”

“Stiles,” Deaton says without any inflection in his voice. “How can I help you?” he repeats.

The veterinarian sounds creepy already and he has only said two sentences. “Um… have you heard about the young hunter that was standing right outside Derek’s apartment?”

“Did you want me to perform an echography on the young lady?” Deaton asks.

Stiles removes the phone from his ear to look at the device and then at John. “What the fuck?” Stiles mouths at John.

The older man shrugs though his eyebrow has climbed his forehead in surprise. Stiles doesn’t understand what the heck is wrong with Alan Deaton. He has to be supernatural or something. And Stiles still fervently believes that the veterinarian has been cursed with an aversion to answering questions.

Stiles puts the phone back against his ear, his face scrunched up in unease. “Yeah?” Somehow, the affirmation sounds like a question.

Deaton hums in acceptance. “Alright then. You can come around whenever you’re ready.”

This phone call has been completely useless. Stiles sighs. “Okay, good. We should be there soon.”

Deaton doesn’t add anything, simply ends the conversation. Stiles hears the line become dead and he lowers the sound before turning his phone off.

“Well…” Stiles says slowly as he looks at John. “Not going to lie. That man creeps me out.”

John, who has heard the whole conversation, has to nod. “He never striked me as someone…”

John doesn’t end his sentence, but Stiles gets the idea. Deaton has this effect on everyone.

***

Stiles, John and Kelly enter the clinic half an hour later. Kelly seems very hesitant about the place but she follows the two nevertheless. Deaton is at his counter, looking busy as always though there isn’t anyone besides him in the waiting room. He looks up from the document he’s reading only once Stiles and John have stepped up to the counter.

“Stiles. Sheriff. Kelly.” Deaton greets them all by their names. He then stands up, not letting them the time to answer. “If you’ll follow me.”

The man walks through a set of doors a little way from the counter and they follow him with some distance between them and Deaton. Kelly walks a bit closer to Stiles so that she can whisper in his ear.

“I know that the baby is most likely going to be a werewolf, but that doesn’t make it a dog!” she murmurs harshly.

Stiles is pretty sure that, though Deaton is acting unaware, the man must have heard that. Still. “He used to be the Hale Pack’s emissary,” he whispers at her. “If there’s someone that can be trusted with this, it’s him.”

Kelly makes a face at him, clearly asking him if he’s really sure it’s a good idea to trust the man. Stiles ignores her. He knows that Deaton, as odd as he is, will be a great help.

They enter a small room where there are multiple machines around a metal table. Deaton walks to a computer and quickly starting it up.

“Sorry about the metal table,” Deaton says. “I don’t have anything comfier that we could use.”

Kelly sighs heavily, looking rather annoyed with the situation. “Ah… it’s fine I guess.”

She walks to the table and sits down on it. Before she can lie down however, John speaks up. “Do you want us here with you? We can wait outside the room if you aren’t comfortable.”

The girl shakes her head. “We’re doing this for you, right?” she asks. “I don’t see why you shouldn’t be able to see what’s going to be your baby.”

Stiles hides a wince as he quickly throws a glance in Deaton’s direction. The veterinarian hasn’t stopped making his preparations, like he hasn’t heard anything. Or maybe he just doesn’t care? Because there’s no use in trying to hide information from the man. Deaton seems to knows everything, so he has to know about Stiles and John.

“Alright,” John answers smoothly, though Stiles can see how uneasy his lover is with how frank Kelly is being about their relationship. Of course, she doesn’t know that they’re father and son… Still. Maybe they should sit down with Kelly and… well, they won’t tell her the truth if possible, but they could tell her a simple white lie. Like how they aren’t ‘out’ in public or something.

“Now, if you could lie down, please,” Deaton asks the girl and Kelly quickly complies before lifting her shirt.

Deaton squirts some gel on the small bump of Kelly’s stomach and he spreads the liquid with a probe.

“Jesus, that is cold!” the teenage girl complains.

Deaton smiles slightly though he doesn’t apologise. “So I understand that the Sheriff and Stiles are to adopt the baby?” he asks.

The couple grows stiff at how open the man is being and Stiles takes a step to his right, closer to John. They aren’t used to talking so freely of their couple in front of other people. But then, Stiles realises that Deaton has asked the question like how you ask about the temperature outside. Without any real care.

“Yep,” Kelly says, popping the ‘p’. She sounds aloof too.

“And why do you think they’re the best potential parents?” Deaton questions her lightly as he keeps moving the probe, making images appear on the screen right on front of him.

Stiles and John are still tense as they wait for the teen to answer. Kelly shrugs at the veterinarian.

“Well, they said they’re close to the pack so they won’t have any trouble taking care of a werewolf baby. And the Hale Pack is a good pack.”

“That’s true,” Deaton nods at her answer, his eyes fixed on the screen. “I will take a test to determine if the baby truly is a werewolf or not. It will take a few days to get the results. What are you going to do if the baby is human?”

Stiles feels his breath getting stuck in his lungs. The thought has crossed his mind a few times this morning, though he didn’t let himself linger on it. He doesn’t know if he wants to hear the answer or not.

Kelly shrugs a second time, though she seems uncomfortable. “Well… I guess I’ll go back home so that my parents don’t worry. They won’t be happy about me being pregnant but it won’t be such a big deal if the baby is human… And then… I guess I would just give the baby up for  adoption.”

“You wouldn’t try to raise the kid yourself?” Deaton pushes.

“God, no! I don’t want a kid!” Kelly is fast to answer.

John discreetly takes hold of Stiles’ hand and Stiles forces himself to breathe. Fate would be a cruel, cruel bitch if it turns out that this baby is human. But, honestly, what are the chances? Kelly herself said there was more than 80% chance that the kid will be a werewolf.

Stiles is pushed out of his thoughts when Deaton turns around to face the couple. “What about you? Do you really want this baby?”

John answers immediately, squeezing Stiles’ hand at the same time. “Very much so.”

It makes Stiles smile softly as his chest grows warm.  “Yeah… we want this.”

Deaton nods at the couple before turning back to the screen. There, they can all see an unclear shape that looks like an underdeveloped baby. The sight makes Stiles’ heart beat faster. That… that could be his baby.

“Do you want to know if the baby is a girl or a boy?” the veterinarian asks.

Kelly shrugs, not caring at all. Stiles looks at John. He does want to know. At the same time, knowing would make the whole thing more real and if the baby turns out to be human… how would Stiles deal with that? When his biggest desire has been within his grasp only for it to be snatched away?

John understands what Stiles is thinking and so he answers for the two of them. “Could you tell us after we know if the baby is a werewolf or not?”

Deaton, of course, doesn’t say a thing, simply puts the probe down before wiping the gel off of Kelly’s stomach.

“I’ll need some amniotic fluid samples,” Deaton tells everyone in the room. He then opens a cupboard where he finds some plastic gloves. He washes his hands before putting the gloves on and then he reaches for a tray that has been sitting just behind the computer’s screen. On it, they can see a long syringe kind of object and sterilizing pads. “I’ll be as fast as possible,” he promises.

Kelly’s face is completely white as she stares at the instrument on the tray. It looks like a starter pack for torture, which is just a horrible thought to have. Still, she doesn’t back off. “Uh… okay,” she gulps as she steels herself.

Stiles is suddenly very impressed by women and everything they go through just to bring human beings into the world.

Deaton takes the syringe and Stiles has to look away, afraid his breakfast is going to come up. Luckily, Kelly doesn’t start screaming in pain or anything and the procedure barely takes any time at all. A few minutes later, Kelly is finally up, her shirt covering her belly again.

Deaton is holding a small vial that he carefully labels. “I’ll call you once the tests are ready,” he tells them absent-mindedly and the dismissal is clear.

Stiles, John and Kelly all walk out of the room and then the clinic. Without a word, they climb into the blue Jeep. Kelly stares out the window as Stiles starts the car and still, no one says anything. Stiles throws a glance at John. The man seems deep in thought and so Stiles doesn’t try to converse.

After all, he knows what’s going on in John’s mind. The next few days are going to be damn long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to say that I'm now on Tumblr! If you want to know where I am in my writing, I post my goals of the day there! You can find me under the name sohama-p.


End file.
